Freedom of Thrones
by Danielle Domain
Summary: After the fall of the Starks and the Forresters. A new House that is loyal to them two Houses is now facing their own battles with new or old friends and enemies there to be sure they either triumph or fall. Please take a chance to read it and reviewed it. A voting poll, so read it at the last chapter.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not owe the telltale games of Game of Thrones, or the book references of people or places. But I do own my characters.

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 _ **The Wall**_

Two men walk in the woods to get something tasteful that's not from the kitchen at the Wall.

"So, have you heard things recently?" Asked a man that looks to be in his thirties. He wears black clothes with a cowl, like his companion. He have sky blue eyes and dark brown hair, with an axe in his hands.

"Yes, it's a real shame that the Starks and the Forresters is gone, because where I'm from, we support those two houses, Luke." Said another man that also looks to be in his thirties, with dark blue eyes, and blonde hair swept to the left side of his head.

"Where are you from, anyway Ralph?" Asked Luke curious to know, while Ralph smirked at him, knowingly.

"I'm from the House of Reef" said Ralph while they continue to walk in the woods.

"Who runs that House?" Asked Luke not knowing that something is watching them.

"Lord Marcus and his wife, Lady Miranda. They have seven kids, I'll go in order from oldest to youngest. The oldest being Ronald or Ron as some people call him, he's 20 years old. Benjamin or Ben as he also liked to be called, he is in exile when he was 15 years old, for being in love with the enemy daughter from the House of Wither, now he's 19 years old. Then there's Marissa, 18 years old, last I heard of her is she's going to Kings Landing to be the new handmaiden of Lady Margaery. Isaac and Serenity, they are twins, who is 15 year old and looked almost identical except for the shape of their hair and color of eyes if you look closely enough. Isaac doesn't like fighting, but Serenity likes to fight if she needs to, to protect her brother. Hope is 12 years old that likes to be good, but aggressive if someone hurt her family, she gives her family confidence and courage when they need it. The youngest is Richard, who is 8 years old that likes to play around, and to climb, having an innocent mind as he doesn't let the war go to his head." Said Ralph smiling slightly at the family he had mentioned, but frown when they heard a rustling noise in a bush not far from where their standing.

Luke and Ralph turned to look at each other before turning to face the bush. Luke slowly approached the bush with Ralph one step behind him. Luke moved the bush aside, and breathe a sigh of relief, while holding up the bunny and turning to show Ralph what he found.

"Nice work, Luke" said Ralph starting to smiled before he stopped as Luke gasp in shock and pain, letting go of the bunny, so that he could put his hands on his stomach as blood started to seeped through his hands. Luke fell to his knees as Ralph quickly went to his friend side and removed Luke hands from his stomach, noticing a arrow is in his stomach deeply.

"Run! And warn the Night Watch" shouted Luke while he gasp in pain as the blood started to fall in the snow.

"I'm not leaving you. Now, get up!" Commanded Ralph as he tried to pull Luke to his feet, but Luke stopped him by pulling Ralph close to his face.

"I'm not letting you have the same fate as me, when there is still hope of you reaching the Wall, so go please" said Luke letting go of Ralph as Ralph stood back up.

"I promise you that you will be avenged." Said Ralph as they heard their enemy coming closer to where they are at. Ralph gave him one more sad look as Luke gave his last breath and fell forward into his own puddle of blood. Ralph ran to the Wall, not daring to stop, just in case the enemy is behind him.

A person opened up the gate when he noticed that Ralph is there. Ralph ran to where he knows Frostfinger is at while breathing heavily from his running.

"What is it boy?" Asked Frostfinger as he turned around to face Ralph.

"We got trouble" said Ralph standing up straighter.

"What kind of trouble?" Asked Frostfinger while Ralph explained to him what had happened in the woods.

"Yes, this is troublesome, we must prepare for war. Tell them to get ready for the war" said Frostfinger while turning to face a window looking out at the farthest reaches of the Wall, while Ralph left to do as told.

"I sure hope we could survive this winter" said Frostfinger to himself as he turned from the window and left the room also, going to get someone.

* * *

 **A/N: I got a few questions for the people that played Telltale games of the Game of Thrones.**

 **1). Who did you pick to stay alive, Rodrik or Asher? (The more votes would get to see one of them in my story)**

 **2). Who did you pick for sentinel?**

 **3). Who was the traitor and did you let them live?**

 **4). Was the traitor, the sentinel, Gwyn, or Elaena with you at the end?**

 **5). If Asher lived, was it the sentinel or the traitor with Gwyn or not?**

 **6). Was Mira executed or did she got married to Morgryn?**


	2. Marcus

Disclaimer: I do not owe the telltale games of Game of Thrones, or the book references of people or places. But I do own my characters.

* * *

 **Marcus :**

 **House of Reef**

A man with a sword on his back, walked down the stairs to get to a meeting as he is running late for. He quickened his footsteps and opened the huge doors that lead to the meeting hall, entering the room. The man noticed that his family is also there, except for the son that was exiled, with everyone in the council and his family turned to look at him, as the man stare awkwardly back at them.

"Thank you for suddenly gracing us with your presence m'lord" said a woman with long blonde hair that have curls at the end of it, and blue eyes. She wears a blue dress that match her eyes. The woman stood up from her seat, and bowed to the Lord, while the others in the room, also did the same thing as the woman.

"Thank you, your Grace" said the Lord as he returned the bow, and quickly sat down in the Lord chair, next to the woman. The Lord have short blonde hair with a few gray strands of hair in it, and dark green eyes.

"So since everyone is here, now can we get started?" Asked another man with a short brown beard, brown buzz cut hair, and sky blue eyes.

"Yes Ronan, my kids oldest friend from childhood" said the Lord as Ronan was seated at the end of the table close to a man about his age.

"Anyway, Ronald, would love to ask you a question." Said Ronan while glancing at the man that was next to him, who was glaring at Ronan.

"I know that we are going to go to Kings Landing for Marissa, and for us to negotiate with the House of Withers to make them our ally, but who else is coming with Ronan, Marissa, you, and I?" Asked Ronald with dark blonde hair, and green eyes. He have a blue t-shirt and brown pants on. He also have a sword on his side, but for right now, it is on his lap.

"Well, 50 men, and why don't we let your mother decide, which of the other children we should bring along" said the Lord while everyone turned their attention to the Lady of the House.

"You already is bringing Ronald, and Marissa. You could also take Serenity with you, while Hope could go to Essos to bring their brother back here, because we need more men for our army." Said the Lady of the House as the two people that look identical, look worriedly at each other.

"But mother, you can't possibly send me away, Isaac needs me, since we mostly never leave each other side. I also hope your not sending my little sister to Essos by herself." Said Serenity with long blonde hair that goes to her waist, and light green eyes while her twin just stare at the table silently.

"Yes of course, about five other men will be going with Hope, and Isaac needs to learn that he can't always depend on you for support. While your father and the eldest is away, Isaac will be the Lord of the House." Said the Lady while Serenity stood up abruptly, pulling Isaac up with her, and left the room with Isaac. Serenity closed the large double doors loudly as her family members and the council just stare after them, but broke their stare after the door had closed behind them.

"Well that went nicely" said Ronan while the council people also left the room, leaving the family and Ronan in the room.

"Oh shut up, Ronan" said Ronald rolling his eyes at his friend, as Ronan lean against his chair with arms underneath his head, and legs on the table.

"Mother, why don't Serenity want to leave Isaac?" Asked Marissa while the Lord and the Lady of the House looked at each other, and sigh. Marissa have dark green eyes and dark blonde hair that's to her shoulders.

"When Isaac was born first, he wouldn't stop crying for hours, until I gave birth to Serenity, and ever since then they would always be at each other side, never leaving each other, except to go to the restroom. They never made friends at their school as they made sure to have the same classes. Isaac would not talk at all if Serenity is not there." Said the Lady as the rest of them exit the room.

"I'll take the kids to the Garden, Lady Miranda" said Lord Marcus kissing his wife hand and going to get the other children to go to the Garden, while Lady Miranda went to her bed chambers.

"Serenity, and Isaac come to the Garden" shouted the Lord as he and the rest of the kids entered the Garden.

"What is that?" Asked a little boy with dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes, while walking up to what looked to be a dead animal.

"Stay back, Richard" said Marissa pulling her little brother to her as Serenity and Isaac entered the Garden.

"Hey, look what I found" shouted Ronald while Ronan exit the Garden, and came back in with a basket that have blankets in it.

"They look like regular wolves and not direwolves" said the Lord while Richard picked up a wolf pup.

"Can we keep them?" Asked Richard holding the wolf pup that have black fur close to him.

"Please daddy" said Hope with big puppy dog eyes as she grabbed a wolf pup that is the smallest but also have black fur on it. Hope have greenish blue eyes and light blonde hair that is in braids, that have reach her center of the back.

"Well, father, could we keep them, since it must be a sign to have them, as there are seven wolf pups, and seven kids. Someone could take care Benjamin pup until he comes home." Said Ronald as he grabbed a white wolf pup.

"I guess, you kids can keep them as pets, but they have to be trained to obey, protect, and fight." Said the Lord as each of his kids grabbed a wolf pup, with Ronan holding a wolf pup to save for Benjamin when he comes back.

"They will be" said Ronald as the Lord and his kids left the Garden with the wolf pups to do their own thing. Ronan stayed behind a little longer before leaving the Garden, but not before glancing at the Garden, one last time.

* * *

 **A/N: I got a few questions for the people that played Telltale games of the Game of Thrones.**

 **1). Who did you pick to stay alive, Rodrik or Asher? (The more votes would get to see one of them in my story)**

 **2). Who did you pick for sentinel?**

 **3). Who was the traitor and did you let them live?**

 **4). Was the traitor, the sentinel, Gwyn, or Elaena with you at the end?**

 **5). If Asher lived, was it the sentinel or the traitor with Gwyn or not?**

 **6). Was Mira executed or did she got married to Morgryn?**


	3. Benjamin

Disclaimer: I do not owe the telltale games of Game of Thrones, or the book references of people or places. But I do own my characters.

A/N: sorry about not updating as I have the flu and I still do, but not as bad as before.

* * *

 **Benjamin:**

 **Essos**

"Now, this is what I'm talking about." Said a man with black hair, blue eyes, and a small black beard. The man sounded like he is enjoying himself, as he ducked down when a sword was aimed at his head, and swiped with his own sword to the person that he was fighting with. He killed that person, by slashing the person in half.

"Well done, Ben, but since he was the last person to be taken care of, we could've interrogated him" said a woman with long brown hair that reached her shoulders, and brown eyes, she also have a scar on her chin, putting her sword away, as Ben did the same, walking out of the bar place.

"Yeah, but Bella, these Lost Legion is no match for me." Said Ben with confidence as seven people in different colors walked by them.

"Let's go, Ben, now!" Commanded Bella as she randomly pulled Ben in a home, closing the door.

"What's wrong?" Asked Ben looking confused, as Bella peeked through the window, before turning to face Ben.

"Those are the seven knights, that's what is wrong." Said Bella exiting the home when the coast was clear, with Ben following his friend more slowly.

"What's so great about them?" Asked Ben as they walked through the streets, catching up to his friend, and walking beside her.

"There are legends, concerning the seven knights. There are seven colors as you have seen, red, green, blue, yellow, orange, black, and silver. The red color means leadership, and also have a short temper, the green one is the second in command, and is a gymnastic person, the blue one is the calm and collected one. The yellow one is a childish person, the orange one can use a bow and arrow pretty good, the black one is a mystery that shrouds in darkness, and the silver one is the fastest, and is great at hand to hand combat. There are another legends surrounding them, if you killed one of them, you would be the next knight, but no one had kill any of them and they wouldn't care if one of them die, as they would immediately recruit the person that had killed a knight. For centuries, no one could kill them, as they mostly died of old age, making new people the new knights." Said Bella as they accidentally bumped into a knight horse.

Ben and Bella slowly looked up at the knight that have a color of silver, before the two of them took a step back, as the silver knight looked down at the two of them from his place on his horse.

"How dare you crash into the silver knight. Knights seize them" said the red knight while pointing at the two of them, with the blue knight a little hesitating before jumping off his horse with the others.

"Are you sure that is wise red knight?" Asked the blue knight as the orange knight grabbed hold of Ben from behind, while the yellow knight grabbed hold of Bella from behind.

"Yes, because no one is allowed to crash into us" said the red knight while turning to face his comrade that is clad in blue.

"So what should we do with the troublemakers?" Asked the green knight while narrowing his eyes at the two of them.

"We could kill them now" suggested the black knight while Ben and Bella look at each other worriedly.

"Nah, I say the silver knight should battle the boy to the death" said the orange knight while the other knights except for the blue knight nod in agreement.

"When I say now, you make a run for it." Whispered Ben to Bella as the knights is not paying any attention to them, as they are suggesting what to do with them.

"What about you?" Asked Bella as she also whispered to Ben.

"I'll be fine, just go get help" said Ben still whispering while Bella nod a little hesitantly. The blue knight notice the two of them talking with each other.

"What are the two of you talking about?" Asked the blue knight interrupting the other knights debate on what to do about the girl.

"Well fellas, how about you guys let my friend and I go" said Ben as only the orange knight tightened his hold on Ben.

"No, you dare to speak to us with so much disrespect." Said the red knight as he pointed his sword at Ben, which Ben gulped nervously at.

"Sorry for bumping into your horse, how much do you want for it?" Asked Ben calmly as the silver knight suddenly glare at him.

"My horse is not for sale" said the silver knight as he looked like, he wanted to strangle Ben.

"Sorry that's not what I meant, but you know what- do it now" said Ben as the other knights look confused, until Ben stepped on the orange knight foot, and elbow the orange knight in the face. The orange knight let go of Ben as he held his face in his hands. Bella grabbed hold of the yellow knight that was holding her on the arm, and twisted his arm, before tossing him in front of her, making the yellow knight sitting on his butt, as he rubbed his butt painfully, while Ben pull out his two swords that was parallel on his back, and crossed the two swords in front of him. Ben nodded at a direction for Bella to go in, as the knights drew their swords or bow and arrows.

Bella looked uncertain for a second before running in the direction that Ben nodded at. Bella turned around to face Ben, as he looked her in the eyes and smiled at her, before getting crowded by the knights, blocking Bella view of Ben.

* * *

 **A/N: I got a few questions for the people that played Telltale games of the Game of Thrones.**

 **1). Who did you pick to stay alive, Rodrik or Asher? (The more votes would get to see one of them in my story)**

 **2). Who did you pick for sentinel?**

 **3). Who was the traitor and did you let them live?**

 **4). Was the traitor, the sentinel, Gwyn, or Elaena with you at the end?**

 **5). If Asher lived, was it the sentinel or the traitor with Gwyn or not?**

 **6). Was Mira executed or did she got married to Morgryn?**


	4. Serenity

Disclaimer: I do not owe the telltale games of Game of Thrones, or the book references of people or places. But I do own my characters.

A/N: Sorry, but I'm quitting Fanfiction for now, because of some stuff that is at home, but you guys don't care, like everyone else that think they know me, but actually don't.

My family don't understand me, as I feel like a burden, I don't have friends to hang out with, or be there for each other, as the only friend of mine committed suicide because of her family abuse her, similar to mine, except I'm always being ignored by them. Don't worry though, I will still read fanfiction and I might return to write fanfiction soon, though.

* * *

 **Serenity:**

 **House of Reef, front entrance gate**

Serenity and her family with two separate armies that their bringing with them, except for Ben as he is still in exile, is at the entrance gate to say goodbye to each other.

"Okay, here's the plan, Hope will leave first with my dear brother and a few men, so that nobody would suspect a thing." Said Lady Miranda while Ronald help Hope get up on her horse, with a man that have short blonde hair that have curls at the end, and dark blue eyes, rode on his horse to ride next to Hope.

"Good luck, and bring Ben safely home to us" said Marissa as their uncle and Hope started to leave with the five men when the gate open. Their horses slowly trot out of the gate and left them.

"Well, I guess we should also be going, my Lady" said Lord Marcus bowing to her, and getting on top of his horse with the others following his lead except for Ronald and Serenity.

"Protect our children, please" said Lady Miranda as Serenity ran up to her twin and gave him a gentle hug.

"I know you will make a great Lord, while we're away" said Serenity slowly pulling out of the hug, but still gripping both of Isaac arms, gently.

"Thank you, and please be safe" said Isaac in a whisper with short blonde hair and a small shade darker of green eyes than his twin. Serenity completely let go of her twin and nodded to her brother Ronald. Ronald lifted Serenity up onto her horse, before turning to face Isaac.

"You're going to be the Lord of the House in our father and mine absence, so be good and why don't you let someone teach you how to fight with a sword." Said Ronald as Isaac nodded hesitantly, looking uncertain.

"Okay" said Isaac in a whisper as Ronald patted him on the shoulder and stepped back from him.

"You also need to speak up, little brother" said Ronald as he mounted his own horse.

"I'll miss you guys, please come home, safely" said Richard grabbing hold of his mother hand, as they watched them leave with their horses.

As the group is traveling on the Kings Road, with Lord Marcus riding upfront with Ronald and Ronan on either side of him. Serenity and Marissa is riding behind them with their army behind them.

"Father, could we take a break, please?" Asked Serenity while Lord Marcus nodded in agreement and held up his hand to signal to a stop, as they have been riding their horses for two hours straight.

"Yes, this seems like a perfect place to rest" said Lord Marcus, as he turned his horse around to face his army.

Just as Ronald was about to dismount off his horse, his horse stood on his hind legs as an arrow had almost hit it, with Ronald holding onto his horse's reins tightly in both his hands, so that he wouldn't fall off.

"Ambush!" Shouted Ronald as everyone except for Serenity and Marissa took out their weapons, getting ready to fight.

"Where are the arrows coming from?" Asked Lord Marcus trying see if he could find the attackers.

"Two in the south, seven in the north, four in the west, and five in the east" said Ronan looking at the directions that he just named one at a time.

"How did you know where their at?" Asked Serenity looking suspiciously at Ronan.

"Good work, Ronan" said Lord Marcus, ignoring his daughter accusation, and riding his horse up to Ronan horse to pat him on the back.

"Thanks" said Ronan blushing slightly as he was not use to Lord Marcus praising him. Lord Marcus was about to say something, but was interrupted by a girl scream. Ronald and Lord Marcus looked to where the scream came from, and noticed that Serenity is now on the ground, holding her left shoulder, as it have an arrow in it.

"Serenity!" Shouted Lord Marcus as he dismount from his horse and rushed at Serenity as an Archer that is in the trees fired another arrow at Serenity, which Ronald noticed.

"Look out!" Shouted Ronald realizing that he won't be able to save Serenity on time. Lord Marcus saw the arrow coming towards Serenity, and realized that he could save her. Lord Marcus quickly got in front of her, just as a lot more arrows went flying, killing more of the men. An arrow pierced right through Lord Marcus heart, killing him before he even fell to the ground, as Serenity had moved just in time, so that her Lord father wouldn't toppled on top of her, while she still gripped her shoulder in pain, looking wide eyed at her dead father face, as it was facing her.

"Kill the attackers!" Shouted Ronald in rage, which what remained of his men quickly go off in the different directions, while Serenity, Marissa, Ronan, and Ronald remained where they are at.

"It's mine fault, it's mine fault" said Serenity still repeating it, while Ronald rode his horse next to Marissa and nodded his head to Serenity, who was now rocking back and forth, which Marissa nodded her head in understanding, while dismounting her horse, and walked up to Serenity. Serenity just kept staring at their Lord father staring dead face, as his eyes was still opened. Marissa sighed, before kneeling in front of her sister, and slowly put her hand on Serenity uninjured shoulder.

"It's not your fault, our Lord Father would've saved anyone, like Ronald. He would save anyone from his House, or any House that would be loyal to House Stark." Said Marissa carefully pulling Serenity and herself up off the ground, just as the ten men that remains of the army came back.

"I need four men to stay behind, two on each carrier wagon, because one of those won't be able to load all of these corpses, but two probably will." Said Ronald as four people already volunteered and left to gather the bodies, and put them in the two wagons.

"We should get going, m'lord" said Ronan as Marissa and Serenity got on their horses. The two girls followed Ronald and Ronan, with the six men followed behind them, while the other four started getting the corpses in the wagons.

They rode their horses in silence for awhile, until Ronald put up a hand to stop his army from going any farther. They all pause on their horses, as they all suddenly noticed a bush moving.

Ronald and Ronan quickly dismount their horses, drawing their swords, pointing it towards the bushes as it shook some more.

"Don't kill me" said a girls' voice as she exited the bush, looking filthy.

"Who are you?" Commanded Ronald lowering his sword, while Ronan still had his sword pointed at her.

"I'm Talia, and please tell me, one of you is a doctor." Said Talia with pleading eyes.

"Well, my sister is learning to be a maestor." Said Ronald putting his sword away, while Ronan still had his sword pointed at Talia.

"Which one of you is the doctor, so they could help and heal my brother, he was badly injured." Said Talia as Serenity climbed off her horse to stand in front of Talia.

"Hold it, which house are you from?" Asked Ronan sounding suspicious while never lowering the sword.

"I'm from House Forrester, and which House are you on?" Asked Talia looking at Ronan, and not the sword that is pointed at her.

"We're from House Reef, and we are loyal to House Stark." Said Ronald putting a hand on Ronan sword to lower it.

"Same here" said Talia, while everyone else got off their horses, and moved their horses to a tree to tie them to the tree, to stay put.

"Okay, lead the way" said Serenity as Talia started to move from where she had came from, with the others following her.

"Just a warning, he might act differently than what he use to be" said Talia as they came to a clearing with a big tent in the middle of it. Talia opened the flaps from the tent entrance, by pulling it back, making the others look shock at the person that's on a makeshift bed.

* * *

 **A/N: I got a few questions for the people that played Telltale games of the Game of Thrones.**

 **1). Who did you pick to stay alive, Rodrik or Asher? (The more votes would get to see one of them in my story)**

 **2). Who did you pick for sentinel?**

 **3). Who was the traitor and did you let them live?**

 **4). Was the traitor, the sentinel, or Gwyn, with you at the end?**

 **5). If Asher lived, was it the sentinel or the traitor with Talia or not?**

 **6). Was Mira executed or did she got married to Morgryn?**

 **7). Who is alive at the end, Ludd, or his son Gryff?**


	5. Hope

Disclaimer: I do not owe the telltale games of Game of Thrones, or the book references of people or places. But I do own my characters.

* * *

 **Hope :**

 **Meereen, Essos**

"Okay, we're here, now where is Ben, uncle?" Asked Hope as they are walking through the place on horses with the five men behind Hope and her uncle.

"I don't know, but he have to be close." Said Martin while their horses stopped on their own, as they noticed a woman is running up to them.

"Stop, by the order of House Reef" said one of the soldiers, which the woman stopped immediately.

"My name is Bella, and I am a friend of Benjamin Reef" said Bella, which Hope and her uncle look at each other, before turning back to Bella.

"Well, hello, I'm his little sister, Hope, and this is our uncle Martin" said Hope as Hope and her uncle got off their horses, while their soldiers stayed on their horses.

"So, where's my nephew?" Asked Martin, which Bella rubbed her arms, nervously.

"Well-" started Bella explaining what had happened to Ben to his sister and uncle.

"Oh my, that is troubling news, we must go to the place, where they are going to do the tournament." Said Martin putting a hand to his chin.

"Alrighty then, follow me, but you should leave your some place to hide, and you guys would need disguises, so no one can recognize you guys" said Bella as they started to walk to the tournament.

"Alright, then take our horses with you guys" said Martin as he gave the two horses to a soldier, and signal them to hide somewhere.

"Okay, this way" said Bella leading the way Martin and Hope following her as the soldiers hid somewhere.

Bella, Martin, and Hope entered a building where the tournament is going to be at, with disguises on, and took their seats, closer to the front.

One side of the wall, that have a door, opened up to show Ben, as he was shoved by the orange knight in the arena, before another door opened up on the other side of room, with the silver knight entering the arena on his horse.

"There he is" said Hope pointing to Ben, but noticed that Ben have cuts all over himself. Hope was about to get up and go to Ben, but was stopped by her uncle.

"We can't make a scene yet" said Martin, which Bella nodded agreeing with Martin.

"But-" started Hope, noticing that the silver knight have a sword and her brother do not have a weapon on him.

"Begin!" Shouted the red knight, which the silver knight quickly, with his horse ran up to Ben, with his sword aiming for Ben's head, but at the last second Ben ducked down to avoid the sword. Ben looked around for a weapon of his own, but couldn't find one.

Ben jumped to the side to avoid the horse, and the sword that is still aiming for his head.

"Come on, Ben, you can do it" shouted Hope standing up from her seat, which Ben noticed her. The silver knight took the chance of knocking Ben off his feet, with his horse, before jumping off his horse, and slowly going up to Ben, with his sword dragging through the ground.

The silver knight stood above Ben, and lifted his sword above Ben head, before bringing it down on top of Ben, but Ben rolled away at the last second, and stood up again, when he was a safe distance away.

"Is that all you got?" Asked Ben with a smile, which made the silver knight look irritated.

"Not really, no matter what, I will have your head on my wall" said the silver knight, before whistling, while Ben was confused, until the other knights jumped in the arena, which Ben took a step back.

"I don't think this is a fair, one against seven" said Ben, while crossing his arms, and still smiling.

"No it isn't, but let's even the odds to four against seven" said Martin jumping in the arena with Hope and Bella following him, and stood next to Ben.

"Thanks strangers" said Ben as he still does not know, who they are, as they still have their disguises on.

"Your welcome, Ben" said Martin drawing the two swords that is behind his back, in front of him. Martin held a sword out for Ben, which Ben took it slowly, before holding it above his head.

"How did you know, my name?" Asked Ben lowering the sword.

"Because we're family" said Hope, taking off her disguise, with Martin and Bella following after her. Ben eyes widened, looking shock.

"Uncle, and Hope, what are you guys doing here?" Asked Ben, before having to dodge an arrow that almost pierce him in the stomach.

"We'll explain later, but for now, we need to leave" said Martin as they started to back away, and heading to the exit.

"Oh no, you don't" said the red knight drawing his sword, and ran up to Hope, but Ben pushed Hope out of the way, but didn't got lucky, as he got slashed on his side. Ben held his side with his hand, as it started to drip blood on the ground.

"We gotta go, they are too much, we need to regroup" said Martin pulling Ben along with him to the exit, while Bella covered their rear ends. The knights stopped following them, and just let them exit the arena.

Once they gone far from the place, they stopped, with Martin placing Ben on a bench to sit down. Martin bend down to look at nephew wound, but stood back up.

"So, how is it?" Asked Hope looking concern at the silent Ben.

"He will live, luckily the red knight only slashed him slightly, because it's a shallow wound" explained Martin while Hope breathed a sight of relief.

"That's good, and thanks for saving me" said Hope, as Bella returned with some medical supplies. Martin grabbed the supplies from Bella with a grateful nod, before getting to work on Ben's wound. After he was done, he stood back up, to examine the wound, which was bandaged, and looking good.

"That's what family is for" said Ben standing up, and looked at Hope, with a smile on his face to hide his pain, which fooled Hope, but not Bella, or Martin.

"We should keep going" said Martin putting an arm around his nephew to help steady him.

"Okay, but why are you here?" Asked Ben as they started to move slowly through the place, with Hope and Bella a little bit ahead of them.

"Your family have sent for us to go get you to come home" said Martin explaining to Ben, what is happening back at home.

"We should rest here for tonight as it is starting to get dark" said Bella pointing to an abandoned house, which they all agreed to it.

Martin opened the door slowly after giving Ben to Bella. Martin peeked inside and noticed no one is there, so he motioned for to follow him inside the house, which they did.

"We should sleep" said Hope as Bella lowered Ben to a bed, to lay on, which he did and slowly closed his eyes to fall asleep.

"Good idea" said Martin going to a couch and laying on it to fall asleep.

"Goodnight" said Bella going to a bed that's next to Ben's own bed.

"Goodnight" said Hope going to her brother's bed and cuddle next to Ben, while Bella immediately fell asleep, and Hope followed her example to sleep and fell asleep, but with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **A/N: I got a few questions for the people that played Telltale games of the Game of Thrones.**

 **1). Who did you pick to stay alive, Rodrik or Asher? (The more votes would get to see one of them in my story)**

 **2). Who did you pick for sentinel?**

 **3). Who was the traitor and did you let them live?**

 **4). Was the traitor, the sentinel, or Gwyn, with you at the end?**

 **5). If Asher lived, was it the sentinel or the traitor with Talia or not?**

 **6). Was Mira executed or did she got married to Morgryn?**

 **7). Who is alive at the end, Ludd, or his son Gryff?**


	6. Miranda

Disclaimer: I do not owe the telltale games of Game of Thrones, or the book references of people or places. But I do own my characters.

* * *

 **Miranda:**

 **House of Reef**

"Lady Miranda, we have troubling news" said a soldier, entering her bedroom chambers.

"You may speak" said Lady Miranda turning to face the soldier as she was facing the window that overlook the courtyard, before he had entered the room.

"It's about our Lord Marcus, m'lady" said the soldier bowing his head to Lady Miranda.

"What is it?" Asked Lady Miranda standing tall, with a serious expression on her face.

"You must come see this yourself, m'lady" said the soldier exiting the room, with Lady Miranda, slowly followed him out, and to the courtyard. Miranda noticed that her two sons, Isaac, and Richard is already there, looking down at something.

Miranda also looked down at the corpse wagon, and gasp in shock, putting a hand to her heart, and keep shaking her head in denial, before kneeling down, and closed her husband eyes. Miranda wouldn't cry, as she have to be strong for her children, which she noticed that Richard is crying, while keep wiping his eyes with his hands.

Miranda gently pulled Richard in a hug, while Isaac looked sad, but wouldn't cry as he is also trying to stay strong for his family.

"We must prepare for the funeral, get Maester Owen" said Miranda to a soldier, which the soldier left to fetch the Maester.

"Yes, what can I do for you, Lady Miranda" said Maester Owen bowing his head to Lady Miranda. He have brown curly hair, and dark blue eyes, and a tiny beard. He wears a Silver and Electrum metal chains with a white Maester robe.

"I need you to prepare the funeral, for our Lord" said Miranda while the soldiers took the two corpse wagons away.

"M'Lady, we have news from the Boltons" said another soldier, walking up to Miranda, and her two kids.

"Address to my child as Lord, while my eldest child is away." Said Miranda gesturing to Isaac, who looked down, blushing.

"Of course my Lady, Lord Isaac, Roose Bolton have sent his son Ramsay Snow to come here in three days." Said the soldier leaving them, while Isaac, and Miranda looked shocked, but Richard only looked confused.

"Who is he?" Asked Richard looking confused, while Isaac immediately left the area, to go to his bedroom chambers.

"He's a terrible man, that murdered my friend son" said Miranda looking angry, while looking up at Isaac window, where his bedroom chambers is in, that also overlook the courtyard.

"Why is he coming here, mother?"Asked Richard, while Miranda was about to leave the area, but stopped to answer her child.

"I do not know, but we must prepare for our Warden in the North, arrival." Said Miranda, leaving the area, while Richard, just stood there, in the middle of the courtyard.

"Mother!" Shouted Isaac, running to his mother, and hugging her, tightly, which she gently hug him back.

"What is it, my young Lord?" Asked Miranda, gently, letting go of her son.

"Their at it again" said Isaac as he then left, with Miranda following her son in their Grove.

"Let me guess, the Castellan, and the Master-at-Arms" said Miranda as they immediately saw the two arguing about something.

"All I'm saying is we should kill Ramsay, when he least expect it" said the Master-at-Arms, crossing his arms. He have an eyepatch over his left eye with a long scar under it, as you can clearly see it showing, with one blue eye, as the other one is covered. He have dark brown hair, that is slightly spiked upwards in the front. He wears a metal chest plate, and medal pads on his shoulders, with a long sword on his back. He wears their House sigil on the chest plate, that consist of a green turtle, surrounded by blue and red coral reefs.

"Don't be ridiculous, he will have men with him, and we don't want what happened to Ethan to happen to Lord Isaac" said the Castellan, glaring at him, with his arms straight at his side. He have short light brown hair that is straight, and dark green eyes. He wears a blue t-shirt, and blue baggy pants. He have brown gloves, and he have a shorter sword on his side.

"Devin and Castellan Derek, what is going on?" Asked Miranda interrupting the argument, before it can go any further.

"Nothing" said Devin angrily, turning to face Lady Miranda, with Derek bowing down to Lord Isaac and Lady Miranda.

"Pardon, Devin, m'lord, and m'lady" said Derek standing back up, as Maester Owen came to them.

"My Lord, I need to speak with you, about something" said the Maester, leaving with Isaac following him.

"What is it, Maester Owen?" Asked Isaac looking downwards.

"You would need a sentinel, like your father, and his father before him had one." Said Maester Owen as Isaac and him entered the courtyard.

"Who would you suggest?" Asked Isaac in a whisper, while Maester Owen turned to face Isaac with a smile.

"Well, their are two candidates that would like the role." Said Maester Owen as Isaac and him, watched Devin, and Derek entered the courtyard. Devin going to where his soldiers are at, while Derek went to the food area to count the ration.

"Alright, here I go." Said Isaac hoping against the gods that whoever he didn't pick as sentinel won't turn against them.

"Wait, here is the sentinel bracer. It would be wise to pick the sentinel at the meeting" said Maester Owen handing him the bracer, and leaving Isaac to pick a sentinel.

Isaac took a deep breath, before walking up to see Devin, where he is training his soldiers to fight, but stopped when he noticed his little brother, sitting on the bench, by himself, looking sad. Isaac went up to Richard, and sat down next to him on the bench, watching as people is walking by.

"Hey, little bro, are you alright?" Asked Isaac as he noticed that Richard have a doll with him.

"No" said Richard looking up at Isaac, with tears in his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Asked Isaac with a smile, and brushed Richard's tears out of his eyes.

"I don't want you die, too" said Richard leaning his head on Isaac's side, with Isaac putting an arm around his brother.

"I won't, because I'm not going anywhere" said Isaac gently removing his arm around his brother, while making sure that his brother removed his head from his side, before standing up. Isaac was about to leave, but stopped, and turned his head slightly so that his brother can see his smile in reassurance, before leaving.

"That's what they all say" muttered Richard, not knowing that their mother was watching them.

Isaac went up to his mother to talk, not knowing that their mother was listening to their conversation.

"So, who do you suggest that I pick as sentinel?" Asked Isaac, nervously.

"I think Ser Devin would be a fine choice, my son" said Lady Miranda watching as Richard started to play with his doll that he gotten from his father.

"Why?" Asked Isaac turning too, also looking at Richard playing with his doll.

"Because, we don't need diplomacy, look at the Starks, and the Forresters, their dead. We need to be at war instead." Said Lady Miranda turning to face her son, with a serious expression on her face, before leaving him to dwell on that.

"Ser Devin, I would like to ask, why should I pick you?" Asked Isaac going up to him, nervously.

"Milord, we need to fight, not talk peace, look at what had happened to the other two houses that we were friends with." Said Ser Devin putting a hand to his hip.

"Thank you, Ser Devin, I will consider your words" said Isaac leaving and going to where Castellan Derek is at.

"Derek, why should I pick you as the sentinel?" Asked Isaac, not noticing that his mother is watching from afar.

"There is enough bloodshed, and we shouldn't have anymore, as I don't want what had happened to the Starks and the Forresters to happen to this house." Said Derek, looking sad.

"I will consider your words" said Isaac leaving and going up to Maester Owen, who is by a tree.

"Are you ready to name your sentinel?" Asked Maester Owen, while Lady Miranda went up to them, to wait for permission to go to the council.

"Yes, Maester Owen, I am" said Isaac looking down.

"Alright, then, I will convene the small council" said Maester Owen, nodding his head to the House. Lady Miranda started to walk to the House, with Isaac and Maester Owen following her.

* * *

 **A/N: I got a few questions for the people that played Telltale games of the Game of Thrones.**

 **1). Who did you pick to stay alive, Rodrik or Asher? (The more votes would get to see one of them in my story)**

 **2). Who did you pick for sentinel?**

 **3). Who was the traitor and did you let them live?**

 **4). Was the traitor, the sentinel, or Gwyn, with you at the end?**

 **5). If Asher lived, was it the sentinel or the traitor with Talia or not?**

 **6). Was Mira executed or did she got married to Morgryn?**

 **7). Who is alive at the end, Ludd, or his son Gryff?**

* * *

 **I have a question for you guys...**

 _ **Who would you guys like to be the sentinel, Ser Devin, or Castellan Derek? (The more votes would be the sentinel)**_


	7. Ronald

Disclaimer: I do not owe the telltale games of Game of Thrones, or the book references of people or places. But I do own my characters.

* * *

 **Ronald:**

 **Hidden Camp, Kingsroad**

"Rodrik, I brought you help" said Talia going up to Rodrik makeshift bed, and sat down on the seat next to his bed. Rodrik just look at her, before looking down again.

"Thank you, Talia" whispered Rodrik looking at the newcomers. Ronald stepped in front of his people, kneeling down to Rodrik, which the others followed his example, before standing back up.

"I am now the Lord of my House, since recently my father was killed in an ambush, protecting my little sister." Said Ronald, which Serenity looked down sadly.

"What is your names?" Asked Rodrik, noticing that Serenity is sad.

"My name is, Lord Ronald, and these are my sisters, Marissa and Serenity" said Ronald, pointing to his sisters, when he had said their names.

"Hello, Lord Rodrik" said Marissa, batting her eyes at him, which Serenity noticed, and elbowed her sister, with her bad shoulder being moved by accident. Serenity gripped her shoulder in pain, which Rodrik noticed that, but doesn't notice Marissa is trying to flirt with him.

"And I'm Ronan" said Ronan bowing down, slightly, which Serenity noticed that.

"Where are you guys going?" Asked Lord Rodrik, trying to get off the bed, which Talia and Serenity noticed, and helped him off the bed. Rodrik stood up, and lean up against Serenity and Talia.

"We need to get to Kings Landing" said Ronald, without noticing their being watched.

"For what business do you have there?" Asked Rodrik, looking serious.

"To negotiate a truce with House of Withers, and to get my sister, Marissa to be a handmaiden to Lady Margaery" said Ronald, as Rodrik stood up straight, without Talia or Serenity as they moved away from him, but Talia stood close to her brother just in case he would fall.

"Can we come along, to see Mira?" Asked Talia, with hope in her eyes.

"Sure thing, you guys can come along, but first who is this Mira person you speak of?" Asked Ronald, while Ronan looked secretly upset.

"Mira is our sister" said Talia, while Rodrik took a few steps, and almost fell, but was caught by Talia, before he hit the floor.

"We should wait until he comes back" said Rodrik, as Talia already shaking her head.

"We don't have time for that, and anyway we could just leave a letter for him to tell him where we are going" said Talia.

"Ok, then sounds like a plan, lead the way." Said Rodrik motioning his hand forward for Ronald to lead them out.

"This way" said Ronald as they left the tent, with Rodrik moving a little slower, with the help of his sister, Talia.

"Lord Rodrik, you should ride with my sister Serenity, while can ride with my other sister, Marissa" said Ronald as he gently helped Rodrik on the horse, sitting behind Serenity, so Serenity steer the horse.

"Here, let me help you" said Ronan helping Talia up onto the horse, sitting behind Marissa, so Marissa can also steer the horse. Ronald and Ronan got on their own horses, with the six soldiers already on their own horses.

"Lead the way, Lord Ronald" said Ronan, perched on his own horse.

"Onwards" said Ronald, making his horse lead the way, with Ronan riding beside him, Marissa and Serenity horses is riding behind them, more slower and gentle, as to not hurt Talia, and Rodrik. The six soldiers is behind them, keeping up with their pace, easily.

"We should race them" said Talia, wanting to go fast, as she is not the injured one, but Marissa shook her head.

"That's not very lady like" said Marissa keeping at the same pace, as Serenity, and looked worriedly at Serenity, as Serenity look a little pale, from her shoulder wound. Marissa is proud of her sister for holding in the pain. Ronald looked behind his sisters to see how they are fairing, but look concerned for sister, Serenity for she looked like she is about to pass out, from the blood loss of her shoulder. Ronald held up a hand, to signal them to stop.

"We should rest here, for tonight" said Ronald as they stopped in a middle of the outing that is close to sea, where the ships are at, to take them to Kings Landing.

"Ronald, I'm-" started Serenity, before her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and would've fell off her horse, if it wasn't for Rodrik grabbing her, before she fell.

"Serenity!" Shouted Ronald, getting off his horse, with Ronan, followed after him, but a little bit slower. Ronald and Ronan gently got her off the horse, and made her leaned up against a tree. Two of the soldiers helped Rodrik off the horse, while Marissa got off her own horse, and helped Talia off the horse, before going to her unconscious sister.

"How is she?" Asked Marissa, fearing for her sister life. The soldier that was examining her sister, shook his head, sadly. Ronan went to the woods, to get wood, to start a fire, and came back to them, with the wood. Ronan got one of the soldiers to start the fire, and went up to where the soldier, Marissa, Ronald, Rodrik, Talia, and the unconscious form of Serenity is at.

"If we don't get help soon, then she might not make it" said the soldier, standing up, as he was kneeling next to Serenity to examine her shoulder. They all bow their heads, sadly, but Ronan is actually secretly glad about the news.

"We have to set up the camp, Marissa stay with Serenity, and tell me if she wakes up" said Ronald, as he helped Rodrik over to another tree, and leaned him against the tree, making Rodrik sit down. Talia, Ronald, and Ronan got to help the other soldiers with making camp, while Marissa sat down next to her sister, keeping a watchful eye on her, to make sure she isn't uncomfortable, while sighing sadly at her, and grabbed one of her hands, holding it tightly in both of her own hands, before going to sleep, leaning against the same tree, as her sister, ot knowing that Ronan is secretly watching them, before going into the woods, farther away from the camp.

"Thank god, that Ronald is not noticing my absence" said Ronan, as he seem to be waiting for someone, not noticing that Ronald was going to get him to grab something, but hid behind a tree, instead, watching Ronan, silently, but gasp in shock, when someone came towards Ronan, standing straight across from him, in a black cloak, with a red dying flower as his sigil.

* * *

 **A/N: I got a few questions for the people that played Telltale games of the Game of Thrones.**

 **1).Who did you pick for sentinel?**

 **2). Who was the traitor and did you let them live?**

 **3). Was the traitor, the sentinel, or Gwyn, with you at the end?**

 **4). If Asher lived, was it the sentinel or the traitor with Talia or not?**

 **5). Was Mira executed or did she got married to Morgryn?**

 **6). Who is alive at the end, Ludd, or his son Gryff?**

* * *

 **I have a question for you guys...**

 _ **Who would you guys like to be the sentinel, Ser Devin, or Castellan Derek? (The more votes would be the sentinel)**_


	8. Ralph

Disclaimer: I do not owe the telltale games of Game of Thrones, or the book references of people or places. But I do own my characters.

* * *

 **Ralph:**

 **Castle Black, The Wall**

"Hey, Henry, have you seen Jon Snow?" Asked Ralph going up to his friend, who is also in his thirties, and dressed like himself, with baby blue eyes, and brown hair that is tied in a small ponytail.

"No, he is probably still at Craster's with some of the others" said Henry turning away from the person he was talking to, to talk to Ralph. The other person glare at Ralph, with his dark brown eyes, and he have short black hair.

"Okay, just prepare for war, and you also should, Hank" said Ralph, while Hank, balled his fist, and swung at Ralph, which Ralph ducked the punch. Henry stepped between them, but it was a mistake, as he was didn't saw the first coming, and was punched in the stomach, which he bend over, staggering. Hank put his hands together, and slammed it down on Henry back, knocking him to the floor, unconscious.

"Henry!" Shouted Ralph going to his fallen friend, and kneeling next to him, not knowing that Hank stole two of the practice swords.

Hank spin the two swords around his hands, and swung at Ralph, but somebody with grey eyes, and light brown hair rammed into Hank, before Hank can stab Ralph. Hank dropped the swords as the man is on top of him.

"Thanks, Charles" said Ralph, helping Henry to his feet, as Charles got off of Hank.

"Sure thing, Ralph" said Charles, while Hank gave them each a last glare, before storming off.

"Man, I still can't figure him out" said Henry, scratching his head and watching Hank going to his friend. The alarm that tells us if the enemy is near, is going off. Ralph and the others quickly grabbed their swords, and other things they need to fight the enemies. They came on the wall to overlooked the ground, and noticed a stampede of Wights coming slowly towards the Wall.

"Attack and defend the Wall, at all cost" shouted Frostfinger as they obeyed their Lord Commander, and rushed at the enemies, while people on the Wall start firing fire arrows to kill them.

* * *

 **A/N: I got a few questions for the people that played Telltale games of the Game of Thrones.**

 **1).Who did you pick for sentinel?**

 **2). Who was the traitor and did you let them live?**

 **3). Was the traitor, the sentinel, or Gwyn, with you at the end?**

 **4). If Asher lived, was it the sentinel or the traitor with Talia or not?**

 **5). Was Mira executed or did she got married to Morgryn?**

 **6). Who is alive at the end, Ludd, or his son Gryff?**

* * *

 **I have a question for you guys...**

 _ **Who would you guys like to be the sentinel, Ser Devin, or Castellan Derek? (The more votes would be the sentinel)**_

 _ **In the next chapter, we'll be seeing Isaac making his choice of who should be sentinel, and Isaac, Miranda, and Richard meeting Ramsay Snow.**_


End file.
